


Lands and Kingdoms Collide: Pearlescent Melodies

by TriplePirouette



Series: Lands and Kingdoms Collide [1]
Category: 10th Kingdom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets following Bell and Rum as they deal with the Singing Pearl. Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revenge

He smashed his hands on the counter, his cane clattering to the floor. Belle ran out from the back of the shop, skidding around the corner. “Rum?” She froze, staring at him. “What’s wrong?” Belle’s voice was small, her nerves still on edge as magic settled in their world. 

“The sweet pretty lady returns!” A bright voice trilled from out of the case that no longer had a top. “To find why her true love is mad!” It giggled, and the pearl in the gilded ring spun and danced light off of itself. 

Rumpelstiltskin nearly growled, his teeth clenched tightly together. “Her true love is mad because a singing ring won’t. Shut. Up!” He finished with a yell, his hands slamming back on the counter. “I forgot how bloddy annoying that thing was. I had it hidden in a dungeon n the Dark castle in three different soundproof cases.”

Belle tried to hide her smirk as the ring sang sadly. “Her true love yearns for quiet, but none will he find here. For this is the revenge that I get, and you brought magic here!” It finished with a very undignified sound as it blew a raspberry at him, as much as a singing pearl could, and spun in on itself. 

Belle laughed, slipping over and putting her arms around Rum. “Ok, so it’s not exactly classical music, but I’m sure that someone as clever and cunning as you can find the perfect buyer for it,” Belle’s face crinkled up as another odd noise came from the display case, “soon. You should find a buyer for it soon.”


	2. Lullaby

Belle rolled over, her eyes flitting open. She listened, but heard only the deep breaths of her true love asleep beside her. After a moment when nothing moved but the hair by her neck stirred by Rum’s breath, she closed her eyes again.

Just as sleep started to claim her, she heard it again. She sat up this time, her heart pounding and a a tremble in her hands as her fingers searched for and found the gold ring on her left ring finger. Rumpel stirred next to her, his hand slipping over hers “What is it?” His voice was sleepy but alert as his eyes scanned the near pitch black bedroom.

She laced her fingers in his, the tension easing somewhat knowing that he was awake, ready with his free hand held out, purple magic already sparking at his fingertips. “I’m… I’m not sure. I heard something. It woke me up.”

He sat up slowly, the duvet slipping to his waist and baring his chest. He held a purple-tinted finger to his lips, listening in the dead air of thie bedroom for whatever had woken her. Though the ring protected her and the curse of the Dark One protected him, it didn’t mean they couldn’t be hurt, or surprised, or kidnapped. Their happiness was tinged with constant nervousness, a fear of those around them that has access to cars and guns and only needed to walk across the street to their house rather than trek across enchanted lands to find them in a castle.

Then there it was: a high pitched musical sound piercing the night. They looked at one another slowly, disbelief falling over their faces.

Belle spoke first, slipping from the bed and pulling her robe over her white night gown. “It can’t be.”

Rumpel Nearly jumped out of bed, stopping Belle before she could leave the bedroom, still wary with his handful of magic held out in front of him. “Exactly, it can’t be…” He stepped before her, slipping quietly into the hallway and leading her down the stairs.

The closer they got, the clearer they could hear it. “The moon light clear shines through the glass, and I am a ring for a lovely lass!”

Rum dropped his hand, the purple magic fading away. Belle flicked on the lights as they loved through the hall and to the front hall, Rum pulling the ring from his coat pocket. “What are you doing here?”

“Your shop is dusty, your shop is dark, I joined you here to keep my spark!” The ring spun happily, expecting praise.

Rum opened his mouth, but, Belle spoke before he could. “You jumped in his pocket?”

The tiny pearl bounced in it’s setting. “Off the counter I rolled so neatly, to sing to you in the night so sweetly!”

“You don’t sing at night, you sleep!” Rumpel nearly yelled at it. “You woke us up, sacred Belle half out of her mind!” The hand that wasn’t holding the ring gestured wildly, Belle jumping back to avoid it. “I have half a mind of my own to-”

Belle slapped her hand over his mouth, taking the ring from him and holding it up to her face, her jaw set sternly. “Ring, I know you love to si-”

“My only existence is to sing for you,” the pearl trilled out, “And keep your heart from being blue.”

Belle shook her head, her one hand firmly over her lover’s mouth to keep him from threatening the piece of jewelry. “But you must understand that we need more rest than you.”

“Ah!” The ring smiled, spinning. “A rest you find so hard to come by, so I shall sing to you a lullaby!”

With not even enough time to protest, the ring launched into song. Belle and Rumpel stared in awe as it sang lullaby after lullaby, no sign at all that the pearl acknowledged their efforts to quiet it.

Belle turned to Rum, a tight smile lighting up her face and handed him the ring. “I expect you to do something about this. I’m going to bed.”

She turned and retreated, her hands over her ears. Rum looked down at the ring that still sung happily in his palm. “Mermaids,” he murmured. “No one can hear you underwater.”

The ring didn’t hear his plan, or the threats of smelting and pirates that left the Dark One’s lips after, it just sang out, brightly and loudly as Rumpelstiltskin closed it tight in his fist.


End file.
